Sometimes
by Monkey
Summary: a little thing i worked on over my summer, the last of my old writing style. h/h. my musical and other new stuff coming soon...please r/r


A/n- wow 

A/n- wow...I wrote this over the summer and last year... boy has my writing changed! This is the last thing of my old writing style. Coming soon: my musical, and a brand new couple...(that I write...) now here is sometimes

Disclaimer- the characters aren't mine, the song's not mine (I can't write songs!) but the plot is...in a way, it kinda goes along with the song, 

Sometimes

Hermione awoke suddenly, breathing very hard, and felt the tears on her cheeks, probably as a reaction to the terrible dream she had just woken up from.

She looked her right, and faced a familiar and comforting sight, her husband, lying asleep next to her.

'Harry! Harry!' she said while shaking him awake frantically.

He awoke with concern, 'What is it Hermione?'

'I had a dream. The worst dream.'

'Honey, tell me about it.'

She got my full attention With an out of nowhere question I thought she knew the answer to 

'You-you left me. You just got up and left,' she said and burst into silent tears.

Harry looked at her in shock and then reached out to comfort her.

She felt the need to ask Cause just last night she had Some crazy dream About losing me 

Hermione looked at him with tear-filled eyes and asked him, 'Harry, am I enough? Do you still love me? Will you ever leave me?'

She said, "Do I still turn you on and fill your every need? I need to hear you say you still love me." Harry once again looked at her in shock. 'How could you think otherwise? Hermione, I love you with all my heart. Never in my life could I ever think out leaving you.' **"And I don't mean sometimes Not almost always Not a little or most times All night and all day Tell me I'm in your heart And on your mind Baby, and I don't mean sometimes." ** Hermione, although comforted, could not stop crying, so Harry pulled her to him, and she buried her head in his chest, continuing to sob. **I said, "Darlin' shake me, Next time that you're awakened By the thought that I could go And I'll take you in my arms And oh, with all my heart I'll make it clear That I ain't going nowhere" ** Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear, 'Hermione, if you ever have a thought like that again, come straight to me, so I can prove to you I could never leave.' Hermione looked up at him with joy filled eyes, and he wiped away the pointless tears on her face. **"Yes you're all I want, all I'll ever need. I'm still as hopelessly in love As I can be" ** The couple talked for a quarter of an hour while Hermione's eyes dried. Finally, there was not a tear in sight, and both of them were reassured that this romance was undying. Harry gave Hermione one last kiss, and she rolled over and closed her eyes, smiling. He smiled too, as he reached out and clicked off the light. **"And I don't mean sometimes not almost always Not a little or most times All night and all day Darlin' you're in my heart And on my mind Baby, and I don't mean sometimes" ** Harry stayed awake a moment longer, a question burning in his mind. How could Hermione even start to think that he could leave? He rolled over to face Hermione's sleeping figure, and realised that he didn't care now. She understood his undying affection for her, and he knew hers. He loved her and that would never change. **She got my full attention With an out of nowhere question I thought she knew the answer to... ** A/n- yay. I love that song. The story isn't as good as my new stuff in my opinion, but I'll let you make yours *hint hint* let's see...what else? I mentioned the musical and the other story. Hmmm. I think I have one more story that I haven't put out yet, might be the one I wrote in France...oh well I'll see then put it up. Must go type my second chapter for my musical now, your job is the click that little button and write an adoring (or any kind) review for me, no flames but constructive criticism is allowed (and don't judge my writing off this, it's gotten MUCH better!)


End file.
